Un journal d'un jour, Neji pour toujours ?
by Tiba666
Summary: Quand Tenten décide d'écrire un journal, paraît-il que sa vie est un enfer... Vous verrez bien. Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fanfic. un simple petit oneshot.


**Hey, je vous salue !! Je me lance dans les fanfictions, du moins je tente ce petit oneshot. N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez, je suis prête à tout affronter que ce soit positif ou négatif !**

**Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, je laisse tout l'honneur à ce cher Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Tiba xxx**

Le journal d'un jour. Neji pour toujours ?

Mardi 7 mai. 12h45.

Cher journal,

C'est la première fois que j'écris un journal pour la simple raison qu'avant je n'en avais jamais eu besoin et que je n'aime pas particulièrement écrire, mais là…c'est la crise. J'ai besoin de parler et de me confier.

J'ai énormément de choses à te raconter. Il serait préférable de commencer mon discours par une petit mot d'introduction, par exemple…merde.

Ensuite je m'appelle Tenten, j'ai 15 ans dans quelques jours et je suis chunin.

Bon… je vais abréger et te dire tout de suite ce qui ne va pas.

Je suis amoureuse. (c'est la plus grosse maladie contracté par la femme à ce jour.)

Et oui, coup classique. Sauf que moi, avec la chance que j'ai, il a fallu que je tombe sur le garçon le plus borné de la planète : Neji Hyuga. Célèbre descendant de la plus ancienne et respectable famille de Konoha, j'ai nommé la famille Hyuga !!!

Et ben tu sais quoi ? Merde. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Oh et puis même si tu veux pas je te le dis quand même. Voilà déjà plusieurs années que nous faisons équipe avec Rock Lee sous les ordres de maître Gaï et Môssieur Neji semble toujours aussi buté qu'à notre première rencontre. Car tu comprends Môssieur Neji ne veut accepter ni l'aide ni le soutien de personne.

Franchement je crois que quelqu'un m'en veut là-haut, à croire que le monde entier est contre moi.

Parce que pour tomber sur deux équipiers comme les miens il faut vraiment porter la poisse. Entre l'entêté de première qui se prend pour le centre du monde et l'acharné de travail totalement ringard, je suis bien entourée ! ( Regarde Tenten la corde qui pend là-bas, elle n'attend que toi, il te suffit simplement de la passer autour de ton cou et tout sera fini mon enfant… )

Mais ça bien sûr, c'est sans compter le maître tout aussi ringard que l'élève ( pour ne pas dire plus) et qui tient en plus de propos farfelues sur tout ce qui bouge et qui respire !

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi énervée qu'aujourd'hui, la preuve sinon je n'aurais jamais écrit ce journal. Mais là, ils ont poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, ma patience à ses limites !

Je vais tout t'expliquer, laisse moi juste le temps d'engueuler mon poisson rouge qui fait des bulles dans son bocal depuis que je suis rentrée. Au lieu de m'aider, il bulle ; non mais où va le monde !

Voilà c'est bon, maintenant je t'explique.

Commençons par le principal, j'ai nommé mon attirance pour Neji.

La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés je l'ai trouvé très beau mais je n'aimais pas du tout son sale caractère. ( ce jour là j'ai pris conscience que la beauté ne faisait pas tout, rock lee est bien sur mit en dehors de toute considération…beurk ). Puis quand j'ai appris à le connaître j'ai découvert qu'il avait eu de gros problèmes avec une branche de sa famille (la sôke) durant son enfance et que depuis ces évènements il gardait une profonde rancœur au fond de lui. J'ai donc mis de côté mes apprioris et j'ai commencé à l'apprécier de plus en plus… peut être un peu trop et c'est justement cela le problème : je suis devenue accro. seulement cet imbécile était tellement obsédé par sa haine contre sa famille qu'il ne s'en est jamais aperçu (d'ailleurs il ne s'en aperçoit toujours pas --' ).

Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé :

Je lui fais un sourire gentil : il me regarde comme un mur de pierre ( oh bien sûr, vous me direz « mais c'est séduisant un mur ! » bah lui je crois qu'il a pas capté le charme de la chose…)

Je lui propose un peu d'aide pour porter quelque chose de lourd et encombrant : Il refuse catégoriquement et m'envoie aider Rock Lee qui est en train de ployer sous le poids de trois grosses caisses.

Je lui ramasse son shuriken : Il me dit qu'il aurait pu le faire tout seul et qu'il serait plus utile que je m'entraîne, au lieu de perdre mon temps, si je tiens à progresser.

Je veux le réconforter au sujet de sa famille : Il m'envoie promener en disant que je ferais mieux de garder mes paroles réconfortantes pour moi, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un problème que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre étant donné que je ne suis pas une Hyûga. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il ajoute qu'un vrai ninja ne s'apitoie pas comme cela sur les autres !

Et vas-y, mange ! prends toi ça dans la tronche !

Encore j'exagère un peu…ça c'était avant. Maintenant il est plus gentil même s'il ne pas toujours pas vraiment « remarqué » (du moins pas autrement qu'en tant que coéquipière ).

L'avantage c'est que maintenant il ne lance ce genre de remarque que lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur ou en colère contre quelqu'un et heureusement, ces temps-ci cela n'arrive pas souvent.

Seulement aujourd'hui, il s'était levé du pied gauche…

Attends je finis mon sandwich affreusement dégueulasse. Voilà, dans le bocal de cet écervelé de poisson rouge. Avec un peu de chance il mourra empoisonné et comme ça je pourrais m'en acheter un autre qui bulle moins… Bref passons.

Donc comme je te le disais, aujourd'hui, ce cher Neji était de mauvaise humeur, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi et on ne veut pas le savoir. Par contre ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que dès qu'il est énervé il a une tête de turc sur laquelle il se défoule (pas physiquement mais verbalement), et, aujourd'hui (avec ma chance internationale ) c'était…moi !

Si on remonte un peu dans le temps on trouve le pourquoi du comment de la chose.

Il se trouve que hier soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à régler mon réveil pour l'entraînement du lendemain matin à 8 heures, ma charmante mère à décrété que l'on irait au cinéma à la séance de 21 heures. L'ennui c'est que quand nous sommes rentrées, il était 23 heures et j'étais épuisée. Je me suis alors affalée sur le lit et me suis endormie aussitôt. Et devine quoi ? J'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil ! ( Étrange non ? )

Ma mère est venue me réveiller à 8h30 : le temps que je réalise il était déjà 8h35 ! et après le temps que je me prépare c'était presque 8h55 ! et après le temps que j'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous il était 9 heures. Bref, j'avais une heure de retard, ce qui ne m'arrive jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas une équipe qui apprécie beaucoup de perdre tant de précieuses minutes d'entraînement (surtout quand il y en a 60 de ces fameuses minutes perdues…). Or, quand Neji est sur le qui-vive, il s'entraîne encore plus longtemps et ne supporte pas tout ce qui est susceptible de lui bouffer ces heures de défoulement. Du coup par ma faute il était hors de lui et envoyait chier toutes personnes s'approchant à moins de cinq mètres de lui ( pardonnez l'expression ). Hé toi là-haut ! Si tu m'entends, ce que t'as fait après c'était pas cool ! Parce qu' en effet, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, dans mon empressement pour venir j'avais oublié toutes mes affaires ninjas. C'est à dire :

Parchemins d'invocations ( sans lesquels je suis « inutile » comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer Neji.)

Shurikens, kunaïs, parchemins explosifs et cie .

Mon bandeau frontal.

En tout j'avais fait perdre à l'équipe une heure et demie de travail car j'ai oublié de te signaler que mon heure de retard m'a value un quart d'heure de moral de maître Gaï, à cela tu ajoutes le quart d'heure aller-retour pour récupérer mon équipement, et tu obtiens la recette de mon lamentable échec.

Mais ce n'est pas finit ! Maître Gaï a jugé nécessaire que je me batte contre Neji pour rattraper le temps perdu, pendant que lui entraîné gentiment ( dans la mesure du possible ) cet amour de Rock Lee.

Bien sûr Hyûga n'y est pas allé de main morte : il faisait tout pour me déstabiliser et m'enfoncer autant physiquement que psychiquement. (Vocabulairement parlant ça se complique. )

Je suis rentrée chez moi crevée…non vidée. Heureusement maître Gaï a annulé l'entraînement de l'après-midi pour que chacun puisse méditer sur son comportement. N doit lui faire en complément un rapport de cinq pages sur : « la solidarité entre ninjas. » Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais je préfère faire ça que d'avoir à affronter le mauvais caractère de Neji une minute de plus.

Tu vois c'est dans ce genre de situation que je le déteste. J'ai envie de l'étriper mais après mûre réflexion, je me dis que ce serait dommage de gâcher un chef d'œuvre de dame nature.

En plus, même si je voulais lui faire du mal je n'y parviendrais pas : il est bien trop fort pour moi.

Aïe, j'ai une crampe. Humm…Malgré ma bonne douche froide de toute à l'heure je suis encore crevée et j'ai encore mal partout. Saleté de byakugan. Allez brûler en enfer avec maître Gaï et ses punitions qui servent à rien ! (comme toute punition qui se respecte…soit dit en passant.)

Là je suis toute seule chez moi. Ma mère s'offre des vacances d'une semaine avec des amies et mon père est en mission jusqu'à tard dans la soirée.

Je me trimballe en soutien-gorge et pantalon, cheveux lâchés qui dégoulinent de partout, bref je suis la classe incarnée. Dis moi journal c'est moi ou on se les pellent ici ? On est en Mai pourtant…

Ok, je met un tee shirt : mon vieux haut de pyjama blanc où il y a Po des télétobies en gros au niveau de la poitrine qui agite la main avec un sourire niais. Il y a aussi écrit plus au centre en lettre énorme : « Les télétobies sont nos amis ! » Ma mère me l'avait acheté il y a deux ans de cela en souvenir de ma tendre jeunesse à l'époque où je ne parlais que de ça. (enfin ça c'est la raison officielle. La raison officieuse c'est qu'elle souhaitait me ridiculiser devant toute la famille, y compris cousins et cousines )

Mais dis moi tu connais les télétobies ? Parce que je t'en parle mais si il faut ça te dite rien.

Pfff, je suis stupide, tu n'es qu'un journal qui a finir dans le bocal de l'autre couillon si tu n'es pas plus bavard. Bon ok, comme tu veux, continue de bouder dans ton coin si ça te chante, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer de raconter ma vie. ( qui est passionnante tu en conviendras.) Alors les télétobies ils sont quatre et ils sont trop mignons. Quand j'étais petite, je regardais tous les matins quand il passait à la télévision et quand je pouvais pas maman m'enregistrait les épisodes. ( Il m'arrive d'en regarder quelques uns les jours où ça va pas. Pour me remémorer la douce naïveté de l'époque où j'étais enfant. Si tu en parles je te brûle… )

Tiens et si j'allais en regarder un ou deux ? En plus la musique est vraiment amusante. Po il est vraiment trop chou, je l'ai en peluche d'ailleurs…

Bon allez, j'y vais histoire de détendre mon énorme cerveau qui fume comme une machine à vapeur. ( je pense que le niveau intellectuel de la série ne devrait pas utiliser trop de mes neurones.) Journal, tu viens avec moi et toi poisson rouge tu restes ici. C'est ta punition pour avoir trop bullé.

Ca y est je suis sur le canapé, la télé allumé, un coca dans la main. Le générique de début a commencé. Décidément j'adore la musique ! Ca me rappelle trop de souvenirs ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé un épisode. (Faut dire aussi que je ne 'étais pas sentie mal depuis un bon bout de temps. Tout cela à cause de l'autre boulet de Neji !)

Tiens on sonne. Pourtant je n'attends personne et … je NE VEUX VOIR personne ! Qui ose me déranger en pleine séance télétobies ? Qu'il se dénonce !

J'éteins la télévision, je planque la cassette et je vais ouvrir. Toi pendant ce temps tu m'attends bien sagement sur le canapé. Pas bougé ok ? Et interdiction d'aller rendre visite au bulleur du bocal, c'est bien compris ?!

Je deviens folle…voilà que je donne des ordres à vieux carnet rabougri.

J'y vais.

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

Journal…J'en reviens pas, je crois que je rêve, j'hallucine…pfiouu.

Je te raconte ? Attends je souffle un bon coup et je t'explique.

Tu sais quelqu'un a sonné tout à l'heure ? Et puis je suis allée ouvrir. Devine sur qui je suis tombée ? Et bien sur Neji Hyûga en personne, celui qui m'a pourri ma matinée.

Je vois vraiment pas comment t'expliquer surtout que ma santé mentale en a pris un coup…

Je te refais la discussion (âme sensible s'abstenir)

Donc j'ouvre la porte :

Moi : (de super mauvaise humeur) qui c'est ? Qu'est ce qu…MÉGA HYPER GROS CHOC.

Neji Hyûga se trouve devant ma porte d'entrée le souffle court (il a couru) et l'air embarrassé (techniquement impossible, je tiens à préciser).

Moi : (livide) Ne-neji ?

Lui : hum…Salut.

Moi : (méfiante) Tu m'a suivi jusqu'ici pour m'engueuler ? Si c'est cela tu peux faire demi tour, je ne te retiens pas. Et puis comment tu connais mon adresse ?

Lui : (super gêné) Et bien…

Moi : (SUPER CHOQUÉE)

Lui : (il me tend un papier) C'est maître Gaï qui me l'a donné, il voulait que je te le fasse passer, c'est en rapport avec le devoir pour demain, cela devrait t'aider.

Je prends la feuille avec un certain agacement.

J'aurais du m'en douter il n'est pas venu pour une visite de courtoisie.

Moi : (déçue mais inquiète face aux teint rose qui semble stagner sur les joues de Neji) Ah…merci.

Lui : Tenten ?

Moi : Ouais ? (ravie de savoir que tu sais comment je m'appelle)

Lui : Je voulais te dire un quelque chose.

Moi : Qu'y a t-il ? (Ca sent le roussi…)

Lui : (grosse gêne) Et bien…Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'ai pas été cool avec toi, alors…euh…désolé.

Je prends note : Neji Hyûga est venu jusqu'à chez moi pour s'excuser de son mauvais caractère. C'est à noter dans le livre des miracles jamais vu sur terre.

Moi : (Après m'être accroché solidement au cadre de la porte) euh… ce n'est…pas grave… En fait c'est moi qui suis désolée pour le retard.

UN SILENCE MÉGA HYPER GÊNANT S'INSTALLANT. DE QUOI RETOURNER MA GRAND-MÈRE DANS SA TOMBE.

À cet instant, je remarque un très léger mouvement au coin des lèvres de Neji, il semble vouloir dire quelque chose, j'ai bien dit il semble.

Lui : (après une grande inspiration) Les cheveux lâchés…cela te va bien. Tu devrais, euh…tu devrais te les lâcher plus souvent.

Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque car je crois que mon petit cœur n'aurait jamais tenu le coup. Je m'agrippe de plus en plus fort au bord de la porte.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il vient de me faire un compliment ! Un peu maladroit, certes, mais un compliment !

Automatiquement je rougis et bafouille telle une cruche qui se respecte : Me-me-merci… (là, je baisse la tête)

Lui : au fait simpa ton tee-shirt ?

Il semblerait qu'à cet instant toute sa gêne est disparue, il a repris son habituel assurance et le ton moqueur qu'il emploie n'est pas là pour me plaire.

C'est alors que je prends conscience que pour séduire Neji, c'est peut être pas le tee-shirt où il y a peau qui fait coucou qui va être le plus efficace.

Je pense qu'à ce moment-là je suis devenue aussi rouge que mon crétin de poisson.

Je recule légèrement derrière la porte tachant de cacher ce vêtement qui me semble soudainement vraiment affreux.

Moi : oh c'est bon ! pas de commentaires s'il te plaît !

Lui : (en rigolant) Ne le prends pas mal ! Je plaisante.

Moi : Je le prends mal si je veux ! (D'abord !)

Lui : pfff…

C'est alors que le canon des bois qui me fait face se met à sourire. Un de ces sourires (si rares) que lui seul sait faire et qui a le pouvoir de me rendre complètement gâteuse.

Moi : (me bousillant les doigts à force de les crisper sur la porte que je n'ai toujours pas lâchée) Tu veux rentrer ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut être ?

Lui : Non merci. C'est gentil mais je vais devoir y aller, je ne suis que de passage. J'ai une mission de type D avec Lee avant de commencer mon devoir.

Moi : C'est vrai ? Pourquoi une mission aussi simple ? Je ne viens pas avec vous ?

Lui : Et bien…Maître Gaï préfère que tu restes chez toi et que « tu donnes le meilleur de toi même pour le devoir. ».

Dis moi plutôt qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Saleté…

Moi : Bon ben alors merci d'être passé. Bonne après midi. (ouais c'est ça, partez en mission pendant que moi je bulle de déprime devant les télétobies !)

Comme si je n'avais pas eu assez d'émotions pour la journée, Neji se décide à m'observer un peu trop attentivement à mon goût. Il me jette un regard pénétrant avec une lueur de malice qui me prend au dépourvu. Déjà que regarder un Hyûga dans les yeux c'est plutôt difficile à cause du très intimidant byakugan, alors si en plus le Hyûga en question ne vous est pas insensible et qu'il vous fait ces yeux là avec ce sourire discret…les choses se compliquent inévitablement. Je baisse les yeux.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se passe une chose impensable : Neji s'avance, passe une main autour de ma taille et me souffle dans l'oreille ces quelques mots : « bonne après-midi à vous aussi belle demoiselle, à demain. »

Puis il se recule ayant perdu toute sa gêne, alors que moi je suis au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il me fait un signe de la main et repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, me laissant seule avec mon désarroi. J'ai failli me transformer en stalagmite à rester là, sans bouger, les sourcils froncés sur une tête d'ahurie.

C'est horrible (enfin pas tant que ça…), il m'a dit que j'étais jolie et quand il s'est reculé il a déposé ses lèvres sur ma joue un très court instant, si court qu'une personne extérieure ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mais je te jure qu'il l'a fait, je ne me fais pas des idées !

Au fait journal…par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer…j'ai plusieurs nouvelles à t'annoncer et notamment des mauvaises… Et oui ce jour n'a pas été celui le plus pourri de mon existence finalement.

En fait, depuis le début je t'ai menti sur plein de faits.

Tout d'abord Neji Hyûga est mon petit ami depuis peu et il vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il me témoigne de l'affection ma santé en prend un coup. Notre relation est toute nouvelle et c'est petit à petit que nous nous découvrons… bref, assez parlé comme une vieille. En ce qui te concerne, je t'ai aussi caché quelque chose : Tu n'es pas mon premier journal intime, tu as eu seize frères et sœurs qui t'ont précédés . Il ont tous d'ailleurs finit dans la le ventre gourmand de mes toilettes...(smile sadique). Et oui mon cher, tu vas allé de ce pas les rejoindre avec si tu le souhaites, mon septième couillon de poisson rouge ( qui n'est même pas rouge mais orange) pour une agréable visite des égouts de Konoha. Et sais tu pourquoi ?

Pour m'avoir fait prononcer comme tes confrères de vilaines paroles sur ce cher Hyûga.

Journal, tu m'as uniquement comprendre qu'en vérité je ne l'aime pas mais AVIS À TOUS LES JOURNAUX INTIMES ET POISSONS ROUGE DU MONDE :

Je suis folle de Neji Hyûga.

Sur ce je te souhaite un bon lavage de cerveau et un agréable séjour…


End file.
